An adaptive optics scanning light ophthalmoscope (AOSLO) can provide narrow field of view (FOV) high resolution images of various parts of the human eye such as the retina. Typically many narrow FOV image frames are acquired at a single location. The image frames are then combined by averaging to achieve a high quality averaged narrow FOV image of the single location. The process can be repeated at adjacent areas to create a wider FOV.
In the prior art, the high quality images of several adjacent narrow FOV areas have been combined to form an image of a larger FOV region by manual manipulation of the averaged images using a commercial graphics program such as Photoshop™, available from the Adobe™ Corp. of San Jose, Calif. Such manual processing of narrow field of view (FOV) AOSLO images is time consuming, inefficient, and costly.